Going to a party at Hotel Transylvania
by dmr131313
Summary: A one-shot fanfiction about a boy named Rian going to a party. He knows of the birthday girl but never met her personally. Come along as we head to Hotel Transylvania.


I was told by my Mom was that her friend's daughter was having a birthday party. Her 118th birthday party. In fact, I turned 118 about three years ago. Obviously making me 121.

She asked me, "Do you want to go with me or stay at home?"

I shrugged, "Guess I'll go with you, nothing better to do." She knew that I don't really go to parties, but why not?

I've realized, that a lot of monsters, both grown and young stay out of the human places. However me? I just got home from the local mall here. My Mom is not one of those parents that think all humans are bad. She never experienced anything bad to think that way.

Yes, I know the sun burns me alive if I'm out in it. I've realized that if I'm in the shadows then it doesn't affect me. It is hot as hell though. Considering how my hair is slightly medium-long black hair, a bit spiked down in a way. My shirt and pants are pitch black as well. For the 'shadows' part, I just wear my black hoodie outside for when I can't walk in the shadows.

XXXX

So after a few hours it started getting dark. "Rian, it's time to go!" I hear my Mom scream. I went downstairs and out the door with my Mom.

As she turned into a bat to fly off, I followed her immediately.

XXXX

As soon as we arrived, we saw a lot of others entering the hotel as well.

Soon after we walked in, Count Dracula greeted my Mom and me. "Hello again, Rian," He greeted me with.

I did a small hand wave, "Hey." I've met him once or twice, however not his daughter. I've heard about her before, she wasn't around - or so I was told - when I met Dracula.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, how have been?"

"Good, I guess. Still alive so that's pretty good. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask me anything you want."

"Mind if I meet your daughter? I mean I know I will later, but I've so much about her from you I figured I could get to actually see her instead of hear about her."

"Oh yeah, sure. Just follow me." He started to walk away, but I stopped him.

"I would like it to be alone. Because talking to others at this age, it's pretty awkward for your parents to be nearby."

"Oh I, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on Count," said my mother, "what's the worse that could happen? They're both responsible teenagers, so what's the harm?"

"I'm 121, not 116..." I comment.

"Alright fine," says Dracula, "she's in the last hallway on the left. You'll know the door when you see it."

I started walking down the corridor. I saw a door different from the rest. I've also heard talking from the inside from a single person.

I knocked on the door.

The talking suddenly stopped. When the door opened I saw a girl saying, "Dad, I- wait, you're not Dad..."

"Yeah, I'm not. He told to my Mom and me a lot about you, so I figured I'd finally actually meet you. I'm Rian."

"Wait, you're Rian?"

"Yeah?"

"My Dad has told me a lot about you and your mother too. When he described you, I never thought you would..."

She had a slight pause, "I would what?"

"You would look this cute." I saw a blush painted on her face.

"Well I can't say I have a different reaction." Her blush deepened.

"Would you like to hang out sometime during the party? I know this cool place that even my father doesn't know about."

"Really? Cool."

"Mavis, come out and meet our guests!" We hear screaming from the lobby.

"I would show you now, but I kinda have to go." She gave a soft smile.

She left to the lobby, closing the door behind her.

I waited a minute or two and sighed. She did look cuter than I expected. I then started walking back to the lobby.

As I do, I over hear a conversation. "Mavis, why are you blushing like that?"

"No reason Dad. I was just talking to Rian."

As Mavis walked away, Dracula looked right at me and came at me at full force, stopping right in front of me. "If you did anything-" he started to say angrily.

"I didn't do anything. We were only talking."

"Then why is she blushing like that?"

"Because she said I looked cuter than she thought when you described me. I basically said the same."

He started to get confused, "When did my little Mavis start having an interest in boys..."

"When any type of being becomes a 'teenager' in their own kind, their feelings change because of puberty. Why am I explaining this to you, when you know this already?"

I doubt he heard me, he was just frozen there. I just walked away from the statue.

Like normal I just stood in a corner and waited. Not much was happening since it was only the day before her birthday and everything was still being set up. We're just the guests arriving today.

I leaned up against the wall and put my head up as well. I closed my eyes and sighed.

XXXX

I don't know how long is has been, but by the time I heard, "Hey." Everything else was quiet.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Mavis. Nobody else was in the lobby. "Hey," I responded, my voice slightly tired. I cleared my throat, "Guess I feel asleep here."

"Yeah, you did. I didn't want to bother you so I waited till you began to wake up."

"Well I'm up now, what did you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to see that place I was mentioning earlier."

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Great," she said as she started pulling me by the wrist.

She led me to her room and through a secret entrance she made in it. As she led me through passage ways, I was just waiting till she let go of my wrist. After the passage ways, we were right outside the hotel next to a tree. She stopped here, finally realizing she was pulling me the whole way, "Sorry." She blushed.

"It's fine. Is this the place your father doesn't know about?"

"Yeah." She flew up to a branch on the tree.

"Hmm, I'd never expect him to know about this tree _right_ outside the hotel he built over 100 years ago."

"Come up here." I flew up next to her on the branch. The night sky blowing a soft breeze on us and the tree almost made this night seem perfect.

Seeing that soft blush on Mavis's face, I think I knew what was missing. "Hey Mavis."

"What-" she turned to look at me, but I surprised her with a kiss.

We were like that for a good 10 seconds before it finally broke.

She was slightly confused, "Wait what?" she was mumbling to herself.

"If there is one thing I know well, it's reading people and giving them what they want." Her blush had gotten deeper.

For the first time in my life, I had blushed, when she kissed me.


End file.
